


Dreaming up a world of treasures

by crookedspoon



Series: Necessities of Life [19]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "If you could be anything, what would it be?""Batman: Baby Doll/Harley - jewelry" @ femslash100.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Written for "Batman: Baby Doll/Harley - jewelry" at femslash100's drabbletag7 and "Tombs, Graveyard and Memorials" at genprompt-bingo Round 3.

With the spectators gone and the Big Top deserted, the fires wane, the sounds die down, and the carnies head into their respective tents and trailers. Baby Doll, as part of the side show and not the main event, retired early, tired of being ooh-ed and ahh-ed at all day. The new girl follows not long after. She's become a sort of handmaid and companion to Mary.

"If you could be anything, what would it be?" Harley asks as she combs out Mary's corkscrew curls.

"Big," Mary says, "like you."

Harley giggles, oblivious and perhaps unaccustomed to Mary's earnestness. "I'd love to be an archeologist. Just think of all the tombs in the Valley of the Kings they haven't discovered yet. Think of all the treasure hidden inside!"

"You know that as an archeologist you wouldn't get to keep those treasures. You just go through all the trouble, do all the work, and then some Society or museum gets to keep them."

"No way! I'll become a graverobber then. I'll find tombs and make off with the loot. That sounds more like my kinda deal."

Mary merely hums. These are vain musings; they cannot change their lot. _World's littlest lady,_ pshaw.

"Wouldn't you like it if I got you exotic treasures to wear?" Harley asks and kisses Mary's neck.

"I'd prefer my jewelry custom-made or off the shelves, not off a corpse, thank you very much."

"One day I'll earn enough to buy you the world and everything in it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked my work, please leave a kudo and consider leaving a comment. I live for feedback. You can also follow me [on tumblr](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com) for updates and stuff. :D


End file.
